


waffles are for lovers

by ficfucker



Series: rhink drabbles, ficlets, & fluff [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: rhett & link spend the morning together





	waffles are for lovers

"Look who's finally up, Sleepin' Beauty," Rhett teases as Link stumbles into the bathroom. 

 

His glasses are still absent and his eyes are squinted, glazed with grogginess. He "mmfs" as response and goes over to the toilet to piss. 

 

Rhett goes back to trimming his beard with styling scissors. "Wanna go out for breakfast in a bit? When you get your morning legs?" 

 

Link pulls the front of his joggers back up, puts the lid down, and flushes. "Gimme another hour at least," he mumbles. "I'm pooped, man, but waffles maybe?" 

 

Rhett takes a side step to give Link room to rinse his hands and he does. "Waffles sound  _ gooood _ . Strawberries in syrup. Maybe banana slices an' whipped cream." 

 

Link goes to dry his hands and Rhett resumes his position in front of the white porcelain basin. "Waffles do sound good. But I gotta ask what kinna man gets up at 6 am on a dang weekend to groom?" Link's voice is still gauzy with sleep. 

 

"Whut? Want me to turn into Cousin It?" 

 

Link chuckles and comes up behind Rhett, encircles his arms around his middle. He rests his cheek against Rhett's back and closes his eyes. "Long as I can still find yer mouth to kiss, do whut makes you happy." 

 

Rhett snips a couple times and watches as the hairs flutter down to the sink. "Love me just for my smoochin' skills?" 

 

"Yep." 

 

"Knew it." 

 

Link hums. "Love kissin' you, bo," he murmurs. He yawns. 

 

Rhett's heart pinches at the tenderness and he smiles. "Love kissin'  _ you _ , bo." He runs the water and washes away the small, thin hairs, cleans his hands. Rhett sets the little scissors on the edge of the sink and turns around to pull Link into an official hug. 

 

Link has pulled on one of Rhett's striped color-block sweaters and his hair is a dark mop of curls. Rhett kind of rocks him back and forth, steps from one foot to the other in a half-dance, and squeezes his shoulders. 

 

"Get back in bed with me," Link says softly. He speaks the words into Rhett's chest and runs his hands up and down Rhett's back. 

 

Rhett kisses the top of Link's head. He smells like coconut shampoo and whatever Old Spice type deodorant he rolled on the night before and the slightest tang of sweat, of skin. He also smells a little like Rhett, Irish Spring and pine wood. 

 

"You that tired, love?" 

 

Link nods. He hums again. 

 

"Gimme a smooch an' that'll convince me." 

 

Link looks up at him and smiles a honeyed smile. He stands up on his toes and kisses Rhett. Rhett's hands go to the sides of Link's face and he can feel a tiny bit of stubble that's grown in on his jawline. 

 

Link presses his hips into Rhett and he can feel his arousal on his thigh. It's warm and firm, easy to feel through the thin fabric of their sleep pants. 

 

"You convinced yet?" Link whispers. They're nose to nose. They're both smiling. 

 

"Yeah, 'm convinced." 

 

Link leads Rhett back to bed and they tangle together on top of the mussed sheets. They lie facing each other and Rhett trails his index finger over the defining features of Link's face: the ridge of his nose, the cut of his jaw, the two stripes of hair that make his eyebrows. Link lies there with his eyes closed until he drifts to sleep. 

 

Rhett sets a timer for 7 and makes sure it's on vibrate only.

 

When they wake up, they'll get dressed and go out for waffles and Rhett knows Link will comment on how much he likes Rhett's beard.

 

Rhett dozes off, not long after Link. He's smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments if you enjoyed
> 
> talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker!


End file.
